


Maui Wowie XXX

by kissyboigrassi



Series: Scott, Mark and Mason one shots !! [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit, scomarson
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Polyamory, Pool Sex, Threesome, Throuple, maui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyboigrassi/pseuds/kissyboigrassi
Summary: Scott wants to go for a peaceful swim on their last night but things get heated.





	Maui Wowie XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning ;)))

It was the last night of their new year's vacation and all three boys were chilling in their hotel room, taking turns playing against each other on Mario. It was around 2am when Scott looked up from his phone.

"Shall we all go to the pool? It's a warm night and it will be all peaceful and calm because nobody else will be awake." Scott says in a raspy, slightly tired voice.

"That actually sounds amazing let's do it, you in baby?" Mark says as he turns to look at Mason.

"Hell yes I am, I'll go grab our shorts from outside they should be dry." Mason says, standing up and walking to the sliding doors that lead onto the balcony.

After changing into their swimming shorts and grabbing 3 towels they silently made their way to the pool.

Mason slowly descended the steps into the cool water with Mark trailing behind. Scott sat down silently on the edge of one of the steps, leaning his weight on his hands that were behind him propping up his upper body while he looked up to the stars.

He got that deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear that Mason had swam up to him and stood himself up in between Scott's legs resting his hands on Scott's thighs.  
Scott startled slightly but a soft smile made its way to his face when he looked into the bright green eyes that were shining gorgeously from the reflection of the moon.

"Where were you just then princess. Mark was calling you." Mason said, softly tracing circles with his thumbs on the insides of Scott's thighs. He looked behind Mason to see Mark slowly paddling his way towards them.

"Sorry, I was just... thinking." He whispered the last word. "About how happy I am here, I feel free from responsibilities, from touring, from work, from writing, from everything. And I couldn't ask for better people to be with right now." He slowly looked away from Mason's bright eyes to Mark's big doe eyes as he finally caught up to them. "I love you both, a lot, and I mean that."

Mason brought his hand up to cradle Scott's cheek and he bought him close, letting their lips slot together and find a perfect rhythm. Quickly Mark joined the kiss, all of them quickly finding their part to make the three way kiss work.

Mason's hand teasingly moved up the inside of Scott's thigh, making him moan softly into their mouths. Mason smirked into the kiss while Mark pulled away, starting to trail kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. He quickly found Scott's sweet spot making the blonde gasp into the other blondes mouth.

Mark found his hand running up over Scott's toned stomach up to his pecks, slowly rolling one of his nipples in between his thumb and forefinger whilst Masons hand cupped Scott's bulge slowly massaging.

Scott broke the kiss with a loud moan, leaning his head back but instantly remembering his surroundings and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"We aren't doing this here are we? We-oh!" He was cut off with a sharp gasp when mason shoved his hand inside Scott's swimming shorts, grasping and freeing his rock hard member. "We're going to get caught Mason!" he whisper yelled, breathlessly.

"Well you're going to have to learn how to keep them pretty moans quiet then aren't you" Mark whispers into his ear, stopping his quest to mark Scott's neck as much as possible.

The words went straight to Scott's dick, making it twitch in Mason's hand who was now slowly stroking it, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his tip making Scott bite down on his lip, hard, to stop him from moaning out loud.

Scott saw Mason squeezing himself through his swim shorts and decided to take matters into his own hands. He stood up, gasping when his member came out of the warm pool water and hit to cool night air, and pushed mason to sit on the step where he was previously.

The tall blonde freed Masons cock from his swim shorts, slowly stroking him whilst leaning towards his ear and whispering.

"Singers are supposed to be good at breath control, shall we put that to the test?" He immediately ducked his head under the water, taking Mason into his mouth. He couldn't hear anything from above water, but knew he was doing a good job when Masons fingers curled into Scott's wet hair, slightly tugging making Scott groan around his dick.

After a good minute, Scott licked a stripe from base to tip then resurfaced above the water for air. 

He came up to find mark on his knees, both hands grasping the back of Masons head and his head bobbed up and down on his cock. Mark and Scott both made eye contact, panting and slightly smirking at each other.

Although standing on the bottom of the pool, Scott stood up straight and used his height as an advantage to pull mark in for a passionate, messy make out session. Mark groaned into Scott's mouth when he felt Mason pull off him.

"Come here Scott." He said in a type of low voice that was demanding but also made you feel safe and in control.

Scott let his swimming shorts be yanked down and off then let himself be pulled on top of Mason until he was straddling Masons waist, sitting on Masons thighs.

Mason reached round tracing Scott's bud before slowly pushing a finger into his tight heat. To keep himself from moaning loudly he pulled on Marks thigh until he could take Mark's dick down his throat.  
Mark took the hint and grabbed hold of his dripping wet hair and started thrusting himself into Scott's mouth while Mason prepped him.

After Mason had added his third finger, he pulled out making Scott whine at the sudden feeling of being empty. Mason slowly adjusted Scott so that he could line his tip up with his entrance and start slowly sitting the blonde down onto him.

Mason moaned quietly at the tight warmth surrounding his tip and bit down on Scott's shoulder. Once fully bottomed out, Mason started thrusting up, making it easier for Mark to carry on face fucking Scott.  
Scott whined around Mark's dick, the sudden pleasure rushing through his body and making his vision go funny.

During this, Mason had reached around and started prepping Mark. Once fully prepped he pulled Scott off Mark, making them both whine at the sudden change.

"Mark go lay them towels on the floor of the pool side please." Mason said quietly. Mark quickly went to do as he was told while Mason pulled Scott towards him so he could whisper in his ear.

"You're going to fuck him and I'm going to fuck you, you will not come until he has, is that clear?"

"Yess" Scott moaned at his demanding voice. Scott lifted up letting Mason fall out of him and walked towards Mark who was laying down, stroking himself slowly.  
Scott knelt between his legs, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. Not long after he felt Mason kneel behind him, his cock easily sliding back into Scott.

The boys all fought back moans at the overwhelming pleasure they were all feeling. Mark fisted the towel underneath him into balls, screwing up his face and biting down hard on his lip trying not to moan any louder at the sudden feeling of Scott's hand wrapping around his length.

Before he knew it he was shooting all over his chest, biting down on his fist and moaning softly. Scott felt himself speed up when Mark tightened around him. Mason's grip on Scott's waist got increasingly stronger, making Scott moan at the thought of having finger shaped bruises on his hips.

"Are you close princess?" Mason whispered in his ear, biting down on his earlobe. The pleasure became too much and after three deep thrusts, Scott buried himself in Mark and shooting his load straight into Mark's prostate.  
Mason moaned at the sudden tightness.

"Both of you, kneel next to each other, I'm going to cover both of you." Scott let himself slip out of Mark, manoeuvring himself next to him. Scott pulled mark into a soft, messy make out while Mason watched, stroking himself at the sight of his boyfriends.

"Look at me, both of you." Mason growled, giving himself two final strokes before squeezing his tip and shooting his come into Mark and Scott's open mouths.  
He groaned at the sight then sat back when he was done.

He watched as Mark and Scott cleaned each others faces off with their tongues before kissing each other once, twice then looking back to Mason.

"God I fucking love you both, you're both soo gorgeous." Mark and Scott lazily smiled at the praise.  
"Come on let's get to bed." and with that, all three boy's cleaned up, looking around quickly making sure they've left no traces.

Crawling back up the stairs to their room was exhausting but worth it when they reached their soft bed.

Mason was the first to climb in, Scott quickly following and cuddling into his side. Letting their legs tangle together and draping his long arm over the green eyed man's stomach.

After putting all their swimsuits and towels outside to dry, Mark then climbed in and cuddled to Masons other side.  
Mason turned his head to deliver a kiss to both his boys' foreheads, whispering sweet nothings to both of them before letting the dark consume them all into a deep sleep.


End file.
